


Lead us to Heaven

by Rubberducky_ur_the_1



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubberducky_ur_the_1/pseuds/Rubberducky_ur_the_1
Summary: When Prince Jisung meets his long lost love again he's stuck between choosing to take the throne or going after the love of his life.





	Lead us to Heaven

Being a prince was so tiring.

Always being locked behind the palace gates needing to attend classes or take care of silly assignments the King didn’t want to do. The only time the four princes were allowed out of the palace was to go shopping or to attend events. Jisung just couldn’t understand why such old practices were still being withheld during this time period. It just didn’t fit and was unfair but he had to follow along if he wanted to stay in line for the throne in fact if anything was to happen he was next in line even at the young age of 19.

Today just happened to be the Royal parade. A day where the royal family had to ride through the city on a float showing off just what the locals could look forward to in the next ruling. Jisung sighed as he took his spot on the white and gold decorated float him and his brothers would be riding on that day. His gaze roaming around the crowd as he adjusted his cufflinks and tie.

People already eagerly crowding the gate’s and the screams of their fans being heard through the rest of the city noise. The eldest boy let out another sigh at this. He found it all to be such a drag he knew all of these people just liked them for their money and status because they never got to and would never get to really know who they were or what they liked.

“Alright Boys are we ready!?” The royal guard called out while looking over Jisung, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin. Making sure they were all in the proper attire and in the proper spots. When finding everything to their liking he nodded his head a few times and turned to look at the gate guards. “Open up Heaven’s Gate.” He called out causing Jisung to roll his eyes.

Heaven’s Gate is what they called the golden gates that surrounded the palace. The name started long ago by the commoners that could only hope to one day get on the list to go through the gates. To see the wonders of what was the palace. A place Jisung wanted to escape from more than anything.

With a sudden jolt the boy slightly lost his balance as the float started to move forward. Steadying himself back in his place he adjusted the now lopsided crown on his head before focusing on the event taking place. 

Glancing over to his brothers he couldn’t help but to smile softly at how excited they got from being outside of the palace. It had been quite awhile since they had last been able to leave. A small smile settling on his lips before he was just shifting his gaze to the clouds ignoring the people and noise around him. He always enjoyed starting at the fluffy white substances. He could only wonder if they felt as soft as they looked. 

“Hey- Jisung!” Blinking a few times snapping out of his thoughts Jisung glanced over to see his good friend Minho within the crowd and gave him a small wave before he was looking around again. Minho was one of his mother's friends son so they were able to hang out together quite often when they were younger. Jisung felt relieved to be able to see him when in such a crappy mood and truthfully he already felt a bit better after seeing his friend.

His eyes continuing to roam around the crowd of people now but he stopped when locking eyes with another boy. He felt like all the air was being knocked out of his body as they stared at each other. 

His shining brown orbs almost hypnotizing the poor prince until the boy was giving him a smile. Jisung’s eyes going slightly wide when seeing that they weren’t going to break the eye contact with him. He just couldn’t look away and was to the point were he was moving from his spot just so he could keep looking as the float continued to move on. There was still something so strange about him. He felt like he’s seen him before. You would think he would remember such a breathtaking human being. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jeongin asked shocked when seeing his brother beside him. The youngers voice causing Jisung to snap out of his trance and look around slightly surprised just now realizing he had moved out of position and was now standing beside the youngest of the four.

“Oh, Nothing. Don’t worry about it, Yeni.” He cooed patting the boys head before quickly moving back to his spot though he tried to once again find the boy in crowd but to his surprise he was gone. A frown forming on Jisung's lips as he shook his head trying to shake off the thoughts that filled his mind. ‘Maybe he wasn’t real?’ He thought to himself before paying attention to the rest of the parade with the boy staying in the back of his mind.

A few hours later night had fallen upon them and Jisung had convinced Chan to allow him to go walk out in the garden even though it was way past his bedtime. 

He took in a deep breath as he basked in the moonlight and walked down the long path that soon ended right at the large golden gates. His hands gripping onto the golden bars while resting his head against them just wanting to be out. Heaven’s gate his ass, more like jail bars.

“What are you doing?” Jisung snapped his head up in surprised coming face to face with someone else. He took a step back in defense but as their gazes met he couldn’t help but to stare at him in shock. 

That out of body experience happening once again as he stared into those enticing brown orbs. 

“You- You're the boy from earlier...Aren’t you?” He asked once again stepping up to the gate to get a closer look at the boy. He was slightly taller then he was. Tongue licking over his full lips as if they were dry as his gaze shifted away from the Prince’s. His dark locks tousled a bit on his head in which Jisung just found incredibly attractive. 

“Uh yeah. That’s me. You are Prince Jisung, right? Why are you out here?” He questioned causing the said prince to let out a small hum while glancing around.

“I just needed some air but enough about that. Who are you?” Jisung questioned causing the boy to card his fingers through his hair and give a nervous smile. Jisung just wanted to coo at the boy. Why was the simplest things he did adorable? Why was he able to take his breath away? Why did he so badly want to hold the boy in his arms and never let him go?

“I think you’d remember me by this.” The boy whispered tugging out a golden necklace from under his shirt. Diamond encrusted J dangling off the chain and Jisung couldn’t help but gape a bit at the piece of jewelry. His heartbeat starting to race while his gaze shot back up to look back up at the boy.

“H-Hyunjin?” He whispered out in shock. The boy just gaving him a bright smile reaching between the bar's of the gate to grab hold of the prince's hand.

“Yes, my love...It’s me.” He whispered and Jisung found himself wanting to break into happy sobs. Their fingers interlocking as they both pressed against the golden bars still separating them.

“You're here...When did you get back? Where have you been? God, I missed you so much.” The prince muttered just causing the other to giggle quietly at all the questions.

“After your father caught us he banned my family from the city. We ended up moving out of the country... A few weeks ago we got a notice that the ban was finally being lifted. I have no idea why it was lifted so suddenly but I knew I needed to get to you and I knew after having to go through the parade today you would be here in your favorite spot.” He whispered causing Jisung to chuckle softly. Even after 5 years he still seemed to remember every detail about him.

Jisung had begged so much for his father to let Hyunjin stay back then but he was only 14 years old. A kid just starting to learn what love was all because of the boy in front of him but his father wasn’t having it. The king was petrified that his eldest son was gay and it wasn’t because he wouldn’t accept him but society wouldn’t. Especially because he was going to be the next King. 

Everytime Jisung was able to leave the palace he searched everywhere for Hyunjin but could never find him. It wasn’t until last year that he stopped looking so hard and only a few weeks ago when he agreed to marry the bride of his father’s choice.

“He..he did it because I agreed to get married. The wedding is in a few days actually.” Jisung whispered causing the others eyes to go wide and slowly start to pull away.

“O-Oh...I didn’t know.” He muttered but Jisung instantly pulled him back refusing to let him leave.

“Don’t go, please. I couldn't find you,Baby. I searched high and low for you all these years and you know I’ve always dreamt of becoming King. He told me I had to marry soon to get the throne quicker.” He tried to explain. 

Hyunjin staying silent for a moment before he was once again pressing against the bars to stare into his old lovers eyes.

“Even so...I know how much being King means to you. I shouldn’t ruin that..No matter how much I dreamed of our life together.” Hyunjin whispered managing to grab hold of Jisungs chin and pull him a bit closer to press their lips together. The electricity coursing through their bodies the moment their tiers met and the Prince couldn’t help but whine when Hyunjin pulled away a bit too soon for his liking.

“I should go.” The elder whispered pulling away from the gate once more causing Jisung to frown.

“Hyunjin wait! Please come to the wedding...At least we can see each other without the bars one last time. Even if I can’t get you on the list I’ll have Chan sneak you in. Just please...come.” He begged causing the other to let out a conflicted sigh. He really shouldn’t but no matter how much his brain said no his heart was screaming yes. 

“Okay, Fine I’ll come. Alright?” He whispered causing a grin to form on his lips. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you then.” Jisung muttered before Hyunjin was walking away trying his best to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks but Jisung was able to catch them. It just broke his heart even more to see the love of his life walk away from him and to be crying because of him.

Jisung didn’t move until a few minutes after Hyunjin had disappeared from his view. He slowly made his way back to his room a frown staying plastered on his lips as too many thoughts started to fill his head.

Stepping into his bedroom he slammed the door shut and just leaned against it in defeat. “Woah, what’s wrong with you?” Jisung blinked a few times looking over to his bed surprised to see both Minho and Chan sitting on it.

“What are you doing here,Min?” He questioned while moving over to his two best friends.

“My mother is helping yours with wedding prep. She suggested I sleep over since she wouldn’t be home.” Minho shrugged and Jisung just nodded in understanding .

“And I was just checking to see if you came back but found Minnie here instead.” Chan grinned and Jisung just rolled his eyes a bit annoyed at friends.

“How sweet. I hope yall didn’t fuck on my bed.” He groaned causing Chan to gasp dramatically in offense while Minho’s cheeks slightly heated up to be a rosey pink color before he was glaring at his friend.

“Yah! Why would I do that?” He asked with a roll of his eyes before pouting at Chan who just patted his head with a coo.

“I would like to say I'm on your side babe, but what would you not do?” Chan smirked getting hit with a pillow instead by his boyfriend causing the guard to whine in fake pain.

“Anyway. Whats up Ji? You look so down.” Minho commented while glancing over at the now silent Jisung. The boy just letting out a sigh staring down at his lap as if it was the most intresting thing in the world.

“Hyunjin…He's back. What am I supposed to do? God, I missed him so much.” he muttered hiding his face in his hands. The other two boys looking at the Prince in surprise at the information.

“Wait, what? What do you mean he's back? Where was he this whole time?” Chan asked not knowing the situation because of how busy he normally was.

“You remember that boy Jisung was meeting when he was younger? The king shunned him out of the country when finding them out.” Minho informed while reaching over to hug his best friend. “How did he end up back?” He questioned.

“He said his family got a notice saying he was allowed back into the city a couple of weeks ago. Around the sametime I agreed to marry the bride my father picked infact… Can you believe him? How could he do such a thing to me? He knows how much it hurt me to be away from Hyunjin and now...I just don't know what to do! How can I get married when he's so close to me again?”

Chan looked between the two boys amazed that he didn't know the full story. He couldn't imagine going through what Jisung did. His mother accepted him being gay but he knew many others didn't accept it. He knew that Jisung's father only ever wanted his son's to be happy but when it came to the throne he had to do what was best for their people and make them happy.

“Jisung. All I can tell you is follow your heart, okay? I know you want to become King but if you want to be with Hyunjin more than that, I say to go for it.” The eldest smiled encouragely patting the boys knee. Jisung just staring at Chan amazed but also extremely moved by his words.

“Thank you, Hyung.” He whispered before Chan was getting up from his spot om the bed. Arms raising in a small strech before he was adjusting his gun holster on his hip.

“Alright we should get to bed. Are you staying her babe or coming to bed with me?” He questioned and Minho just hugged Jisung tighter with a smile.

“I think its best if I stay he-” “No you go. I'll be fine. I need to think.” Jisung interrupted. Minho looking at the Prince in concern but agreed getting up and grabbing his things. “Alright then…call if you need anything.” Minho smiled before the two headed out the room.

“Oh and Chan Hyung? Can you get Hyunjin on the guest list for the wedding, please? Or sneak him in with one of the royal guard wristbands?” He asked in a hopeful tone and Chan just nodded in agreement. 

“Will do, your Highness.” He smiled before the two were leaving the room and closing the door behind them leaving the Prince alone with his thoughts.

Did he really want to give up the throne to be with the one he loved? Would it be worth it in the end? Where would they go? So many questions were running through his head. He was torn between his kingdom and his love. His heart ached and his head hurt with everything swarming around in it. What was he going to do?

His gaze shifting to his crown that sat in its case and he let out a small hum while staring at it. He had a responsibility to do and he wasn't going to give up on it. Nodding his head firmly he finally looked away from the crown and settled in bed soon drifting asleep.

_**3 DAYS LATER** _

The day of the wedding had finally come. Jisung puffed out his cheeks nervously as everyone rushed around his bedroom to get him ready for the big day. His hair and make up was being done while he got dressed into a luxurious tuxedo. His mother smiling proudly looking over her son feeling emotional that the day had finally come where her son was finally getting married. The day that just put him a few steps closer to gaining the throne.

“Wedding starts in 10 minutes! Let's go everyone!” Someone called suddenly causing Jisung to let out a nervous sigh while making his way down to the garden where the ceremony would be held. He smiled to the guest while going to stand up on the alter and held his hands in front of him feeling rather nervous.

10 minutes later everyone was seated and the music was playing to allow the bridal party to walk down the asile. Though Jisung gaze wasn't on them or even his bride but on the love of his life that stood at the very back. Hair styled perfectly and black suit hugging his body in all the right ways. Jisung found himself getting lost in the boy's eyes who just happened to give him a sad smile back when meeting the Prince's gaze.

“Jisung.” The priest said to snap him out of his thoughts and look to his bride that was now in front of him. She looked amazing but she wasn't Hyunjin. 

There was no spark when they held hands. He felt nothing while staring into her eyes and he could only feel his heartbreaking the closer it got to the end of ceremony. His gaze constantly shifting to meet Hyunjin's and he couldn't help but to smile brightly everytime the boy would catch him staring and that beautiful blush would creep onto his cheeks though Hyunjin suddenly stood and started to make his way out of the wedding. It was becoming too much for Hyunjin to watch.

“I can't do it.” Jisung whispered suddenly causing both the priest and his bride to look at him confused.

“I'm sorry, Sweetie what was that?” The girl questioned causing Jisung to look at her in slight horror while letting go of her hands.

“I'm sorry but I can't marry you.” He said louder causing not only them to gasp in surprise but everyone else gathered in the large garden. 

"This was outrageous!" 

"What did he mean he couldn't?"

"What's going on?"

The whispers filled the area all the while Chan stood off to the side with a knowing smile as Jisung suddenly took off running down the aisle and looking around desperately for his love.

When spotting him walking down the path towards thengates Jisung quickly ran to the boy grabbing hold of his hand and tugging him to the forest like area of the large garden. 

“J-jisung!? What are you doing!” Hyunjin gasped while stumbling behind the other. 

“I can't lose you again. I need you. I love you. Nothing can compare to having you by my side.” He responded as they stopped running once in front of Heaven's gate. Jisung turning to look at the slightly out of breath boy next to him.

“B-but what about becoming King? It's your dream..” Hyunjin asked causing Jisung to shake his head and step closer to cup the boys cheek in his palms.

“My dream is whatever your dreams are. “ He whispered leaning forward to press their lips together. The kiss filled with love and full of passionate though the distant yelling caused them to apparently break apart. “Now gimme a boost over Heaven's Gate.” The prince smiled moving over towards the large golden bars.

“I thought you hated calling it that?” Hyunjin questioned while moving closer to help the boy get over. Jisung just chuckling as he sat upon the gate while reaching down to help his lover up as well.

“I do, but it's leading me to my Heaven so I suppose it deserves its name now...right?” He questioned with a cheeky grin. The elders cheeks flushing slightly as he let out a small giggle whike nodding as they hopped off the top of the gate. 

Hand in hand they ran off into the forest towards their new life together. 

Right to their Heaven. 


End file.
